The Deal
by Bernadeen
Summary: Of course it's about The Baby Deal.
1. Chapter 1

**The Deal**

By Bernadeen

Rated: M

Category: Romance (H/M)

Spoilers: Goodbyes, Standards of Conduct, and almost any other episodes before the end of season 8.

Disclaimers: I don't own and claim no rights to any of these wonderful characters. This story is only for entertainment purposes.

Summary: Of course it's about "The Baby Deal."

A/N: This story started out to be set about four months prior to little AJ's fifth birthday … and therefore, nearing the time when the "Baby Deal" would occur .. or not. Yeah, I know there are a zillion stories about "The Deal" so if you're sick of this topic, don't read mine.

However, after seeing "Measure of Men", it evolved into something else because, in my opinion,Mac had treated Harm so cruelly in that episode. Now I'm splitting the two stories and writing a separate one which will be set after "Measure of Men" but prior to "JAG-a-thon" when H&M are at odds with each other. I'm a shipper, but Mac treated Harm so badly that I may not let her have him .. we'll see. That story is "Decisions." It's mostly complete but needs an ending. Hope to finish it off and post it soon.

As editing began on this story, it took on a life of its own with the focus on "The Baby Deal" only incidental. The name was changed to "Assignment for Webb" and became an entirely different story. It now involves Harm going under cover to infiltrate a drug cartel. I'm finding I have no control over the direction my stories go! That story is a work in progress which I hope to finish someday.

I'm still trying to write a story about the Baby Deal. We'll see whether I can accomplish it here.

A/N 2: The date is necessary to bring the story near to the deadline for the "Baby Deal" but the relationship in the beginning between Harm and Mac is based on seasons 7 and 8.

**The Deal**

**Chapter 1**

**_North of Union Station_**

**_Monday, January 17, 2004_**

**_2130 EST_**

Another year beginning. Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. relaxed at home listening to music and mused about where he was in his life. He was usually at home when not traveling on a case. No social life. He shook his head .. no desire for a social life. Wow, on the wrong side of forty and he was becoming a hermit! It really didn't bother him that he didn't have a girlfriend .. and hadn't had one for some time. Relationships were emotionally draining and a lot of work. And for what? You just got dumped sooner or later anyway!

The only woman he thought about these days was Mac. They had finally settled into a comfortable.. at least most of the time.. friendship. However, it became evident that their friendship was fragile, when first Mac and then Harm had presided over hearings in which the other was counsel for one of the parties. Harm was ashamed to admit that he had acted unprofessionally the first time he had appeared before Mac as judge. It had been envy, he supposed. He remembered feeling a bit the same way when Mac came to the Patrick Henry sporting her new rank... No, that wasn't so much envy as hurt. He was hurt that Mac hadn't shared the news of her promotion with him. That he had to learn about it only when he saw her. If she hadn't had that case, there was no telling how long it would have been before he found out she had been promoted.

No, seeing Mac on the bench was different. Always, Harm had been happy for Mac's successes and supportive when she wasn't as successful. Why he had acted so pissy when she was assigned to the bench temporarily he wasn't sure. True, she had exhibited much the same conduct when he was presiding. He soon found that his temperament wasn't suited to being a judge, and he was no longer envious of Mac's occasional assignments as judge.

He leaned his head against the back of the sofa, closed his eyes, and indulged himself in one of his favorite pastimes .. visualizing Mac walking toward him wearing a clinging dress and a sexy smile, just as he had seen visions of her for two days after hitting his head in the admiral's office several years ago. He knew it wasn't healthy to let his fantasies become so enjoyable .. but he was getting so good at picturing her there.

With a sigh, he opened his eyes and the vision vanished. Damn you, Sarah MacKenzie, he thought. Stay out of my dreams. It had been worse lately because little AJ's fifth birthday was approaching. Five years ago on the day he was born, Harm and Mac had made a deal. Five years from that day, if neither was in a relationship, they would have a baby together. Her looks and his brains or his looks and her brains.. it would work either way. They had made the promise and shook hands on it. He thought about that deal many times during the last four and a half years.

While it was only later when Mac was preparing to marry Brumby that Harm finally acknowledged to himself that he was in love with her, he was beginning to have an inkling of his feelings thinking of the baby deal. First of all, he really didn't expect both of them would be free at the end of five years, so it was a safe promise. But what if they were? He was a bit embarrassed with himself when he realized he was fantasizing about fulfilling the baby deal the "old fashioned way." Mac was his best friend .. he didn't think about her that way. But the more he thought about it, he wondered why he didn't. She was beautiful, capable, tough, intelligent .. his equal in every respect. He realized he was beginning to think of her as a woman first and a Marine second .. and that was treading on very dangerous ground.

So many things had happened in their lives since AJ's birth, but the one thing that Harm hoped would happen had not occurred. He hoped he could find a way to tell Mac that he loved her .. without getting kicked by a pissed off Marine. And that was it .. no, he was not really worried about getting kicked, but if she didn't feel the same, she would be .. what? Embarrassed? Angry? Whatever her reaction, it would end their friendship. That was the real reason he had held back so long. Well, that was actually the second reason.

After he survived his crash in the Atlantic, he wanted to tell her how he felt. He needed to tell her. When she ran away to the Guadalcanal and wouldn't answer his phone calls, he followed her there to tell her. But she didn't want to hear it. She wouldn't listen. She shut him down and wouldn't see him before he had to leave. The message was clear. It was the end.

Later she seemed to mellow, but by then his only hope was to be friends again. He pushed any more intense emotions deep within himself until he was almost convinced they didn't exist.

And then there were nights like this when he couldn't get her out of his mind, and he knew she was there forever. They should have been spending a lifetime together. Instead, they were nothing more than colleagues while anything more lived only in his fantasies.

His last chance was coming up. The baby deal. She wouldn't want to carry out the deal, he was sure. And then he would know … and then he would request a transfer to somewhere on the other side of the planet. Pearl, maybe. Paradise would be some consolation for never again seeing the woman he loved.

Impatiently he tossed aside a magazine he was holding, stood up, and started to pace. God, he wasn't usually this melancholy. Determinedly, he put thoughts of Sarah MacKenzie out of his mind and climbed the shallow stairs to his bedroom.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**The Deal**

By Bernadeen

Rated: M

Spoilers: Goodbyes, Standards of Conduct, and almost any other episodes before the end of season 8.

Disclaimers: I don't own and claim no rights to any of these wonderful characters. This story is only for entertainment purposes.

Summary: Of course it's about "The Baby Deal."

**Chapter 2**

**_Sarah MacKenzie's Apartment_**

**_Georgetown_**

**_Same time_**

Mac sat quietly lost in thought. She had received a letter from Chloe today. It was filled with excited descriptions of boys, colleges she might attend, and her swim team's latest wins. Mac was glad that Chloe was having the teen years Mac had never had. Mac's teens had been filled with physical and emotional violence, and alcohol. She had been on her own at 17 and married at 18. If her Uncle Matt hadn't come for her, she didn't want to think about where she might be now.

But the Marine Corps had helped her find an inner strength that she never knew was there. It honed her body and mind .. gave her the confidence to look people in the face without feeling like they all knew she was a drunk. For years her career in the Corps was all that mattered to her.

And then one day she had been introduced to her new partner, U. S. Navy Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr. The way he looked at her made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Like he was seeing a ghost. Later she learned that was exactly what happened. She could have been the twin of his murdered girlfriend. The woman he wanted a future with. The only woman he ever truly loved.

That was more than eight years ago. At times they had been so close, almost as close as a married couple, without the romance and intimacy, of course. But they knew each other's minds and souls. Then something .. or someone .. would come along and drive a wedge between them. And sometimes they didn't need outside influences to drive that wedge between them. Each had been in romantic relationships with other partners over the years, all unsuccessful and some disastrous. It had been three years since Mac's broken engagement. Harm's last relationship had ended about that same time.

Mac had avoided any involvements since and to her knowledge Harm didn't have a girlfriend either. It was funny to think that she really didn't know whether he was seeing anyone. There was a time when they talked to each other about problems with their current significant other. That ended when she had become engaged to Mic. Their friendship had never been the same after Mic left and she had almost lost Harm to the cold Atlantic Ocean.

She freely admitted to herself now that it was her actions that prevented a closer friendship. She now understood what she had lost. One might argue that she never truly had anything to lose, but she knew different. What she had lost was the chance to have Harm's love. There was a time, she was sure, when they could have worked it out. All she would have had to do was turn to him rather than away from him. But she had been hurt so many times that she just couldn't risk it again. She wouldn't let him in. Her refusal to listen to him had hurt him deeply. She had once heard him say that every man she had ever been involved with was either dead or felt like they were. There was such bitterness in his voice when he said it that she knew he included himself in that group.

Little AJ's fifth birthday was coming up in just a few months. Five years … five years ago they had made a deal. That if neither was in a relationship, they would go halves on a baby. What a silly thing to do! But it didn't seem real at the time. What were the odds that neither would be in a relationship when the time was up? Harm still remembered the promise. He made that clear at her engagement party, and again about a year ago when she mistakenly said that it was going to be AJ's fifth birthday. He was quite adamant that he didn't want to back out on the deal. In fact, he almost sounded hopeful that she would want to move up the timetable because so many other women in the office were pregnant. She laughed it off. With shame she remembered her sarcastic tone when she told Harm he was funny for even thinking she might want to accelerate the deal. She could have been kinder to him. It was one more chance to improve their friendship, and maybe deeper feelings, that she pushed away because of fear. Fear of being hurt again.

AJ's birthday would be the catalyst, she decided. Either the end or the beginning. Was there any chance that they could actually talk, with the other really listening? She admitted to herself that she was to blame for not talking it out earlier. But Harm wasn't particularly articulate when it came to discussing personal relationships either. How could two extremely successful lawyers be such fumbling amateurs when it came to talking about their relationship?

This was their last chance and she couldn't afford to leave it to chance. To the chance that somehow they would figure it out. If they hadn't been able to figure out their relationship in eight years, she had little hope that they could do it in four months. Not unless she took matters in her own hands. Gave it one last try. What did she have to lose? If she didn't try, it was pretty clear what she would lose .. had already lost. If she made one last attempt, there may be the humiliation of rejection, but it was worth the risk of personal discomfort if there was any chance of salvaging their friendship and anything more that might be possible.

So she needed a plan. And how subtle or how straightforward should she be? Well, subtlety never worked very well in the past .. and truth to tell, subtlety was not her strength. She was used to saying things that needed to be said straight out .. except when it came to her personal love life, she had to admit. When Chris was in prison, she got herself straightened out and joined the Marine Corps. When he showed up a few years ago, she kept telling him to leave, but he never did. She thought she had been clear about it to Chris, but apparently she couldn't get her point across. When she tried to break it off with Dalton Lowne, he couldn't seem to get the message either. And Mic .. she went along with his proposal because she was hurt from Harm's rejection of her. She knew that she didn't love Mic the way she should have to spend a lifetime together, but she could never tell him that.

She didn't want to dwell on her mistakes of the past. With an effort she turned her thoughts to the future.. a future where she convinced Harm that they should give themselves another chance.

Harmon Rabb, Jr. .. he was a very complex person. But did that mean she needed a complex plan to accomplish her goal. No, she decided. Something straight forward. But not too abrupt or she would risk rejection again. She had never practiced feminine things like flirting. But did a woman need to practice that, or did it just come naturally? Some of the teasing and bantering when their partnership was good could be considered flirting. A plan was forming .. actually more like a campaign .. yes, a campaign to win the heart of Harmon Rabb and become the mother of his child.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**The Deal**

By Bernadeen

Rated: M

Spoilers: Goodbyes, Standards of Conduct, and almost any other episodes before the end of season 8.

Disclaimers: I don't own and claim no rights to any of these wonderful characters. This story is only for entertainment purposes.

Summary: Of course it's about "The Baby Deal."

**Chapter 3**

**_JAG HQ_**

**_Tuesday_**

**_0800 EST_**

Mac walked into her office, noting as she passed through the bullpen that Harm wasn't in yet. Her campaign didn't involve anything dramatic at this point. She planned to ignore the tension that was between them and pretend they were still friends. Be nice .. be friendly .. be slightly flirtatious .. she had to be careful of that since this was still a military workplace .. she couldn't do anything to upset the good order and discipline of the office. She might need the Admiral as her ally so she couldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

She glanced up just as Harm walked toward his office, greeting the staff as he went. His smile was a bit subdued and he looked tired. He had looked that way for awhile, she realized. As though something was not right in his world. Dare she think that their estrangement had anything to do with that? If it did, she regretted it .. she wanted Harm to be happy .. yet it also gave her hope that he was realizing something was missing in his life .. and maybe that something was her.

Okay, here goes .. the first step, she thought to herself, as she walked over to his office. Just talk to him .. be nice. She stood in Harm's office doorway and smiled, "Good morning." He looked up and returned her greeting with a smile. She took a step into his office. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Harm looked puzzled. With a frown, he answered a bit defensively, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Mac shook her head. "Just wondering. You've seemed a little quiet lately. Probably my imagination." With that, she turned to leave, with a quick smile and, "see you later," over her shoulder.

Mac returned to her office and tackled her caseload. A half hour later she went to the kitchenette for some coffee. She had seen Harm leave his office and suspected that he also was going for coffee.

She found Harm leaning against the counter with a pensive look while he waited for a new pot of coffee he had just made to finish brewing. When she walked in to the room, he looked up at her with a strange expression. There was sadness, almost desolation, in his eyes for an instant. Then his expression quickly became cautiously, neutrally friendly .. the same expression he wore much of the time with her lately. "I just made a new pot, though I expect it won't be up to your standards," he said quietly.

"Maybe my Marine standards are unrealistic. As long as it's fresh, it'll be fine," she answered. An awkward moment settled in as they waited for the coffee to be ready. Mac searched for something to say. "How's the Clancy case coming along?"

Harm grinned. "Sturgis and I square off this afternoon in court, and since he wouldn't settle, I intend to kick his butt," he answered with much of his usual cockiness.

His confident, take-no-prisoners attitude when defending a client he believed in was one of the things Mac loved about him. She smiled warmly and said, "I'm sure you will." She glanced toward the coffee which now appeared to be ready. Her cup was on a shelf directly behind where Harm was standing. She stepped close to him and reached around his shoulder for her cup, saying softly, "excuse me."

Harm only moved slightly, as though he wanted to remain close to her. It was a very subtle, almost sexual dance between them that surprised and pleased Mac very much and made her heart pound. Maybe she wouldn't have to work as hard at this as she thought.

After clasping the cup's handle, she didn't turn away immediately, but instead looked up to meet Harm's eyes. What she thought she saw there made her heart pound even harder and she had to finally move away before she made a complete fool of herself. With sheer will power she forced her hand to remain steady as she took the coffee pot, filled her own cup and then offered to pour for Harm. He silently held his cup forward and the task was accomplished. But during the entire exchange, Mac felt as though there was electricity in the air around them .. like just before a severe summer storm when your skin prickles with the impending forces to be unleashed.

She left the room with a slightly breathless, "see you later."

Back in her office, she replayed the scene. Was she imagining Harm's reaction because she wanted it so much? Desire could play tricks on one's senses. But she didn't think she was mistaken. Determinedly, she turned her attention back to her cases.

Near the end of the day, Mac was in the bullpen looking for a file when Sturgis walked in, looking dejected. Mac looked up and smiled, "How did it go in court?"

With a sigh, Sturgis answered, "Harm kicked my butt. I should have settled," then continued toward his office.

Mac grinned and lingered over the file, hoping Harm would appear. Just as she decided she couldn't stand there any longer, Harm came though the glass doors, a subtle additional confidence in his walk. Catching his eye, she said, "I hear you won."

"I did," he confirmed. He held her gaze for a second longer, then raised his hand in a half salute and proceeded to his office. Mac returned to her office, thinking about her next move. If she read what she saw in Harm's eyes this morning correctly, she wouldn't have to work as hard as she thought to make him see her as a woman and not a Marine. In fact, she was pretty sure he was already there. Still, would he do anything about it? She just had to give him the opportunity. She needed to find a reason for them to spend some time together outside of work and out of uniform.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**The Deal**

By Bernadeen

Rated: M

Spoilers: Goodbyes, Standards of Conduct, and almost any other episodes before the end of season 8.

Disclaimers: I don't own and claim no rights to any of these wonderful characters. This story is only for entertainment purposes.

Summary: Of course it's about "The Baby Deal."

**Chapter 4**

**_Harm's apartment_**

**_Tuesday_**

**_2100 EST_**

Harm had brought two files home with him and had just finished the work that needed to be done in preparation for interviews tomorrow. Now he returned them to his briefcase and sat back with a sigh. Unbidden, the day's encounters with Mac replayed in his mind. What was she playing at, anyway? He had been looking for a sign from her .. perhaps this was it. Though it was very subtle, she had definitely been provocative. He remembered catching her special scent when she leaned close to him .. a slightly spicy blend of soap, herbal shampoo and something uniquely Mac that he had never been able to identify. It brought back memories of times they had been close .. the night spent in each other's arms in the Virginia hills hiding from deadly poachers .. and another night in Afghanistan trying to stay warm and avoid missile fire. The times they had danced together or stood shoulder to shoulder defending each other during a dangerous mission.

He had never had any success at moving his relationship with Mac to anything beyond friendship. In fact, he had probably been the one who undermined it. He would follow Mac's lead this time and see what happened. Suddenly he realized he was looking forward to work tomorrow more than he had for a long time.

**_JAG HQ_**

**_Wednesday_**

**_0800 EST_**

Mac had been in her office for several hours. She never slept much but last night her mind just wouldn't shut down. It continually replayed the scene with Harm in the coffee room, and then took it on to new heights of fantasy. She glanced up from her desk a few minutes later to see Harm walk briskly toward his office. She watched him hungrily. He looked less tired today .. his handsome features more relaxed and there was a confidence in his bearing that had been missing recently. Could that win in court against Sturgis be the reason? He always did like to win .. needed to win to reinforce his confidence. Yet when he had had less successful times in court, his basic belief in himself never really faltered. She envied him that. She had to hold onto her hard-won confidence in herself with both hands most of the time to keep it from slipping away.

With a sigh, she decided she needed more coffee and headed for the kitchen. She had made a pot when she arrived, but it had lost its flavor so she set about making a fresh pot. Just as it was brewing, Harm walked in. With a cheerful smile, he greeted her, "Good morning, Colonel." Glancing toward the coffee pot, he continued, "first coffee in the morning always smells good."

"Actually, this is my second pot," Mac answered without thinking.

Harm raised his eyebrows questioningly. "You were here early. Tough case?"

"Just couldn't sleep, as usual. Thought I'd come in and be productive."

"You ever tried to do anything about your insomnia?"

"No. I seem to get the sleep I need."

Harm's voice softened. "You know, they say sleeping alone increases insomnia."

Mac could feel her heart begin to beat heavily in her chest. "I never noticed an improvement when I wasn't sleeping alone." She could feel a slight flush rise up her cheeks.

Harm's voice softened even more .. became seductive. "Maybe you just haven't had the right person in your bed."

She couldn't stop herself from meeting his eyes in surprise. The desire she saw there made her heart pound harder and her breath quicken. With an effort she looked away and stammered, "The coffee .. I think the coffee is ready."

As quickly as it started, it was over. Harm calmly reached for the coffee pot, filled her cup, then his own, and walked out of the room with a casual, "Later."

Back in her office, Mac sat trying to decide if that exchange really happened or whether her lack of sleep and her fantasies were playing tricks on her mind. No, it was real, she decided. Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr., was sending her a message and she had better listen up. As that thought went through her mind, she smiled happily. Maybe things would work out yet.

**_JAG HQ_**

**_Wednesday_**

**_1215 EST_**

Mac had worked steadily throughout the morning. Finally, her empty stomach forced her to close the file and go in search of food. As she walked across the bullpen, she noticed that Harm was in his office. On impulse, she stopped in his doorway and asked, "Hey, sailor. Do you have time for lunch? I've got a case I need to bounce off someone."

Harm looked up regretfully. "Sorry, Mac. I'm just on my way to the Pentagon for a meeting and I was going to grab something on the way." As she started to turn away, he quickly continued, "If it's something that can wait until this evening, why don't you come over for dinner? I'll cook and you can tell me about the case."

Before she had time to let herself consider refusing, she accepted the invitation. They agreed on a time, and Mac continued on her way to lunch with a pleased smile on her lips.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**The Deal**

By Bernadeen

Rated: M

Spoilers: Goodbyes, Standards of Conduct, and almost any other episodes before the end of season 8.

Disclaimers: I don't own and claim no rights to any of these wonderful characters. This story is only for entertainment purposes.

Summary: Of course it's about "The Baby Deal."

A/N: Here's the last chapter. To reviewers, thanks for your encouragement.I have a couple of more stories that are essentially complete but need a final edit, so you'll be seeing more from me in the next few weeks.

**Chapter 5**

_**Harm's apartment**_

_**Wednesday**_

_**1830 EST**_

Harm was testing the pasta for doneness when there was a knock on his door. He opened the door wide and Mac came in, shaking the snowflakes out of her hair. Smiling at the picture she made, he took her coat and asked, "Starting to snow?"

"Yeah, a little. I don't think it'll amount to much, though."

"The pasta's almost ready. Come talk to me."

Over a comfortable meal, Mac and Harm discussed the legal and factual issues involved in Mac's case. They hadn't done this for a long time and it felt good .. like old times .. like their friendship was back.

Later, with the meal finished and the case thoroughly analyzed, Mac couldn't find a good reason to stay. Regretfully, she rose and turned toward the door. "I should go .."

"You may want to rethink that."

When Mac turned back in surprise, Harm pointed toward the window. She walked over to it and looked out, dismayed to see that the snow was falling thick and fast, with the wind beginning to whip it around. "The forecast didn't say anything about this when I listened earlier."

"Maybe it won't last long. You should stay awhile to see whether it'll let up before you try to drive in it."

"Yeah, you're right. I better wait awhile." Her voice was uncertain, yet she was happy to be able to stay in Harm's home a little longer. As she wandered away from the window, Harm flipped on the stereo. Soft music surrounded them, soothing yet adding a romantic feel that made them both very aware of the intimacy of the situation. Harm seemed content to watch her nervously wander the room, avoiding his gaze.

Finally he went to her, gently taking her hand and leading her to sit beside him on the couch. He kept her hand in his and raised his free hand to lightly touch her face. He was so close that his breath tickled her cheek. With pounding heart, all she could think about was wanting him to kiss her. Unable to stop herself, she leaned toward him, just a bit. Then his lips were on hers .. gently .. sweetly .. firmly, yet demanding nothing except what she was willing to give.

With a sound almost like a purr, Mac returned the kiss .. willingly, but keeping passion in check. As the kiss deepened, she began to tremble. She had wanted this for so long, dreamed of this so often, but reality was so much better. She closed her eyes and gave herself over to the feel of his lips, his tongue. Finally, the need to breathe parted them. She lay back against his strong arms, her eyes still closed, her mind in a daze.

When she heard his deep, sexy chuckle and felt a kiss on the tip on her nose, she at last opened her eyes and smiled at him. His face was still close to hers. His smile was slightly bemused and desire smoldered in his eyes. Before she could think rationally, she whispered, "Don't ever let me go," and pulled his head down for a demanding, passionate kiss.

Harm felt his tight control slipping. Having a willing, passionate Sarah MacKenzie, the woman he had loved for years, in his arms, was pushing him to the edge of his sanity. He crushed her to him, feeling her firm breasts against his chest, devouring her mouth, delving deep with his tongue. In an effort to regain control, he left her lips and buried his face between her neck and shoulder, breathing in her scent while trying to control his passion. "God, Sarah," he groaned against her skin. "I want you .. I need you so badly, but we shouldn't .."

"Yes, we should," Mac answered breathlessly. "I've wondered what it would be like if you made love to me since the day I met you in the Rose Garden. We need to talk, but the way we feel, this can't be wrong. I want you .. every part of you." And as proof of her words, she began unbuttoning his shirt and kissing her way down his chest.

When she reached his waist and started to unbuckle his belt, he reached down and stopped her. "Sarah .. Sarah .. wait." She raised her head and he could see the hurt and disappointment in her eyes. "I'm not saying no, Sarah. Come with me. I have the supplies we need upstairs." He pulled her up, keeping his arm tightly around her as though he thought she might change her mind, and led her up the few steps to his bedroom. Once there he quickly reached into a drawer and placed a box of condoms within easy reach. Then he flopped down on the bed and pulled Mac down on top of him.

Since he had shed his shirt on the way to the bedroom, he was bare to the waist while Mac was still fully clothed. Slipping his hands under her sweater, he deftly unhooked her bra and pushed it aside. When he cupped her breasts in his hands and ran his thumbs over her hard nipples, she gasped and pushed her body closer to his. With practiced ease he quickly pulled her sweater over her head, saying softly, "fair is fair." When his mouth found her nipple, she felt the pull of desire right to her core. All she could do was raggedly whisper his name and lose herself in the feel of his mouth on her body.

The need for fulfillment was pulling her muscles as tight as elastic bands. She had never felt like this with any other man. Adrenaline and desire pushed her mind and body beyond control. She heard her own voice begging, "Harm, I need you in me now .. now .. please … please don't wait any longer .."

Harm unzipped her pants and tugged them down to her knees where she kicked them away. Her hands were fumbling with his belt but she was trembling so badly that he removed the remainder of his own clothes too. A quick turn to get a condom, another second and it was in place. Then he was positioned at the entrance of her pleasure. Holding his desire firmly in check, he eased into her, watching her face for any sign of pain. She was very tight and he was very large, but she was more than ready for him.

As he entered her, he felt her muscles begin to pulse with the beginning of an orgasm. He stilled his movements to let them both regain some control, while he gazed into her eyes. They were such beautiful eyes, now wide and liquid and nearly black with desire. "Sarah, my love," he whispered and kissed her swollen lips. Then he began to move. Long, slow strokes, pushing across her cervix, pressing against the entrance to her uterus that would soon hold their baby if they carried out their deal. He watched her face and knew the instant her orgasm began. Her body stiffened, her arms held him tight and her pulsing vaginal muscles brought on his own release. Groaning each other's names, they soared together and for a little while felt completely released from gravity, from the earth, from everything but their love and their passion and their joy in each other.

Harm collapsed happily but lay slightly to the side so his much heavier body didn't crush Mac. Slowly, muscle by muscle, their bodies began to relax into the warm contentment that follows great sex. Their bodies still joined, he pulled her close in the circle of his arms, her head tucked just under his chin. After several wonderful minutes just enjoying their closeness, he got up to dispose of the condom. When he returned, he found that she had slipped into his bed. She raised the covers so he could slip in beside her. He pulled her back into his arms, her head resting on his chest. After several minutes of companionable silence, Harm said softly, "I love you, Sarah. I don't know why it was so difficult for me to say it before."

"And I love you, Harm. I loved you almost from the first day. I fought it so hard because I thought you were off limits for me. I thought if I could find a good man that I liked, that I was fond of, that would be enough. But you were always the ghost lurking at the back of my mind."

Quietly he asked the question that had bothered him so long. "Why did you run away after Mic left? Why wouldn't you even talk to me? I nearly died trying to keep my promise to be at your wedding, and it was as though you hated me."

"I thought Mic would give me my dream .. a home and family. I was angry at you for ruining that. Oh, I know I was being unreasonable. And I was even more angry at you because when I thought you were going to die, I realized how much I loved you. I realized how empty my life would be without you. And I had never wanted to admit that to myself because I thought I couldn't have you. I was angry at the world and I took it out on you. I felt that if I had never met you, that I wouldn't be in so much pain. I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. You didn't deserve to be treated that way." She raised her head and looked into his eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Now that I know you love me, I can forgive you anything," Harm answered softly. "And we have a promise to keep in just a few months."

End


End file.
